Pilot
= Resume = I Bellefleur, Raymon Amt i Oregon, er flere de unge fra afgangsklassen '89 fundet døde under mystiske omstændinger. Den lokale Kriminalbetjent Miles er ikke meget for, at samarbejde med Fox Mulder og Dana Scully. Hans egen søn, Billy Miles har været i koma i flere år. Det viser sig at det ikke er så enkelt som man skulle tro. Den lokale retsmediciner Dr. Nemmans datter, Theresa Nemman var også en af de unge fra den klasse. Mulder tror de unge har været bortført af Rumvæsner og Scully giver ikke meget for den teori, men har ikke nogen bedre forklaring på de ting som sker i Bellefleur. = Synopsis = Appetitvækker En ung kvinde klædt i en natkjole kravler igennem en mørk skov ved nattetid. Hun snubler ud i en lysning og ser et skarpt lys som nærmer sig over en nærliggende bakke. Bladene begynder at hvirle op omkring hende, ser hun en skygge. Skyggen står over hende, da lyset opsluger dem begge. Collum National Forest, Northwest Oregon Den følgende morgen, undersøger Kriminalbetjent Miles og retsmediciner John Truitt liget af en ung kvinde i skoven. Truitt viser Miles to buler på hendes lænd. Der er indtørret blod fra hendes næse ned mod munden. Kriminalbetjenten identificerer kvinden som Karen Swenson, hun gik i klasse med hans egen søn Billy Miles. Truitt spørger om det er endnu en fra afgangsklassen '89 og det antydes at Ms. Swenson er ikke er det første af den type dødsfald på egnen. Akt Et FBIs Hovedkvarter, Washington D.C. thumb|[[Special Agent Dana Scully]] thumb|[[Special Agent Fox Mulder]] Special Agent Dana Scully går ind i FBIs hovedkvarter og melder sin ankomst til en receptionist. Hun går derefter igennem kontorer og går ind på Division Chief Scott Blevins' kontor. Blevins udspørger Scully om hendes arbejde, men der sidder en mystisk tavs mand i baggrunden og ryger cigaretter. Dana Scully er uddannet læge og har været ansat ved FBI i lidt over to år. Blevins informerer Scully om at hun er blevet sat sammen med Fox Mulder på de såkaldte X-Files sager, som alle involverer noget uforklarligt eller det paranormale. I bygningens kælder møder Scully, Mulder på hans kontor. Mulder viser Scully lysbilleder af Karen Swenson. Fortæller hende at der blev fundet en ukendt substans i vævet omkring to buler på lænden. Han viser hende, andre billeder af lig, hvor substansen også var, i Sturgis, South Dakota og i Shamrock, Texas. Mulder tror det har noget gøre med rumvæsenbortførelser, men Scully er overbevist om at videnskaben nok skal finde en mere logisk forklaring. Mulder fortæller hende at Karen Swenson er den fjerde i sin afgangsklasse som er død under mystiske omstændigheder og at han og Scully skal til Oregon for efterforske sagen, næste morgen. Ombord på et fly til Oregon ligger Mulder afslappet, med høretelefoner på. Mens Scully læser nogle avisudklip om sagen, og bemærker navnet Dr. Nemman. Da flyet skal til at gøre klar til landing, begynder det at ryste kraftigt. Det holder dog op efter kort tid og piloterne kan foretage en normal landing. Det virker som at rysteturen, bekræftede Mulder i at de er det rigtige sted. De kører til Bellefleur, Oregon i en lejet bil. Mulder kører, mens Scully læser den relevante X-Fil, opdager at FBI allerede har haft agenter på sagen uden den blev opklaret, det havde Mulder ikke fortalt hende. Han forklarer at FBI blev involveret efter de første drab, men agenter kom derud, nød den lokale fiskespecialitet og blev kaldt hjem efter en uge. Scully bemærker at den ukendte substans ikke blev fundet på de tre første ofre, men at de blev obducereret af en anden læge, end Karen Swenson. Mulder er imponereret over Scullys observationer, men at de først ved om retsmedicineren havde noget at skjule, når de har gravet et af de tidligere ofre op og lavet en ny obduktion. Pludselig går bilradioen i gang af sig og de hører en høj skærende lyd. Mulder stopper bilen, stiger ud, tager en sprayflaske fra baggagerummet maler et X lige bag bilen og siger til Scully, at det sikkert ikke er noget overhovedet. Nordvestlige kystområde, Oregon. 7. Marts, 1992 Da de ankommer til deres destination mødes de med Dr. Truitt og hans assistent. De begynder at planlægge opgravningen, men bliver forstyrret, da Dr. Nemman dukker op sammen med sin datter Theresa. Hun er lige ved at ødelægge det for Dr. Nemman. Han tager det meget ilde op, da Mulder spørger til bulerne og substansen. Han mener de antyder at han ikke har gjort sit job ordentligt. Presset af sin datter tager han afsted igen. thumb|left|Det mystiske lig fundet i [[Ray Soames' kiste]] Mulder og Scully går tilbage til gravstedet og diskuterer det tredje offer, Ray Soames, som de er ved at grave op. En kran er ved at løfte kisten op, men selen som holder kisten knækker og kisten ruller ned af bakken og springer op, da den lander. Mulder løber ned til kisten og meget mod Truitts ønske, kigger Mulder i kisten. Indeni finder han et indtørret og mumificeret lig, som på ingen måde virker menneskeligt. Mulder beordrer kisten forseglet. Akt To Kl. 22.56 Scully undersøger liget og slår fast at det er et pattedyr, formentlig orangutan eller chimpanse. Mulder tror at liget er af udenjordisk oprindelse, beder han, Scully om at foretage en komplet obduktion. Selvom Scully er overbevist om at det er en eller andens syge joke, går hun modvilligt med til det. Hun finder et metalisk implantat i ligets ene næsebor. Senere spørger Mulder om hun vil med ud og løbe en tur, men hun takker træt nej. Han spørger om hun har fundet ud af hvad implantatet er og får et negativt svar. Scully byder ham en god nat. Det statslige psykiatriske hospital, Raymon Amt Mulder og Scully snakker med Dr. Glass, der bekræfter at Ray Soames var en af patienterne på hospitalet. Han blev behandlet for klinisk skizofreni i over et år. Ifølge Dr. Glass led Soames af en form for posttraumatisk stress og kunne ikke håndtere virkeligheden. Blandt Dr. Glass' patienter er flere af Ray Soames' klassekammerater; Billy Miles og Peggy O'Dell har begge været indlagt på hospitalet i fire år. Da Scully spørger om det ville være muligt at snakket med enten Billy eller Peggy, siger lægen at det kan blive svært, især i Billys tilfælde. Billy Miles har været i en tilstand af vågen koma siden bilulykken. thumb|[[Mulder og Scully besøger Billy Miles]] Da lægen og agenterne træder ind på stuen, ligger Billy i sin seng og Peggy sidder ved siden af og læser for ham, i sin kørestol. Mulder spørger om det er muligt at foretage en gennemgående lægeundersøgelse af Peggy O'Dell, hvilket får hende til at smide bogen ned og prøve at flygte. En sygeplejerske prøver at berolige Peggy, men hun begynder at råbe og skrige og får næseblod. Da Peggy falder ud af kørestolen, får Mulder chancen og opdager at Peggy har de to buler på lænd. Mulder hjælper Dr. Glass med at få Peggy tilbage i kørestolen og Scully skynder sig vredt ud af stuen. Mulder skynder sig ud efter hende og det går op for ham at Scully er vred, fordi hun tror han ved mere om bulerne end han fortæller hende. Det ender med at Mulder indrømmer overfor Scully at han tror de unge har været bortført af rumvæsner, en teori som Scully synes er skrupskør. Hun mener der må kunne findes en forklaring som kan forklares videnskabeligt og pointerer at alle fire ofre blev fundet i og omkring skoven. Scully undrer sig over hvad de unge laver der. Om natten går agenterne igennem skoven, klædt i civilt afslappet tøj og har lommelygter med. De går hver sin vej og Mulder har et kompas med, som går helt amok, da han tager det op af lommen. I den lysning hvor Karen Swenson blev fundet, finder Scully noget usædvanligt støvet jord. Hun putter noget af det i sin jakkelomme. Da en høj rumlende lyd begynder, trækker Scully en pistol og går hen imod lyden. Pludselig står der en menneskelig skygge foran hende. Akt Tre Det viser sig at være Kriminalbetjent Miles. Han siger ikke hvem han er, kun at han er ansat hos sheriffen i Raymon Amt. Han informerer Mulder og Scully om at de befinder sig på privat ejendom og de tvinges til forlade området. Mens de kører igennem en natlig storm, viser Scully, Mulder, det støv hun samlede op i lysningen. Mulder tænker at det er fra et lejrbål og Scullys teori går på at de unge måske var med i en sekt og betjenten, der tvang dem væk, ved hvad der virkelig foregår. Pludselig er der et skarpt lys og bilen går helt i stå. Mulder der kiggede på sit armbåndsur i sekunderne før lyset, fortæller Scully at de har mistet ni minutter. En ekstremt begejstret Mulder opdager at det næsten lige præcis hvor han malede det X, da de ankom til byen. Han fortæller Scully at andre der har set UFOer, ofte har fortalt om Tidstab. Scully argumenterer at tiden ikke kan forsvinde på den måde, da det er en konstant i universet. Pludselig starter bilen igen og forlygterne tænder igen. Tilbage på motellet skriver Scully sin rapport, hvor hun hverken kan be- eller afkræfte Mulders påstand om tidstab. Da en storm forårsager strømafbrydelse, vil Scully tage et bad og opdager tre små buler på sin egen ryg, der ligner dem på de døde teenagere. Hun går ind til Mulder og beder ham undersøge dem og han fortæller hende at det bare er myggestik. Scully bliver så lettet at hun læner sig ind mod Mulders brystkasse og han lægger armene om hende i et venskabeligt knus. thumb|left|Inde på hans motelværelse, fortæller [[Mulder, Scully om sin søster og hvad der skete]] Senere samme aften, fortæller Mulder, Scully om at da hans søster forsvandt, da Fox var tolv. Samanthas forsvinden splittede hele familien af. Han fortæller endvidere at han forlod Amerika så hurtigt det kunne lade sig gøre. Han tog til England for at studere ved Oxford University og blev bagefter rekrutteret af FBI. Her opdagede han X-Files Afd. og blev dybt fascineret over det, han fandt. Mulder fortæller desuden Scully at nogen højere oppe i hierarkiet har forhindret ham i at få adgang til nogle hemmeligstemplede regeringsoplysninger, som ville kunne give Mulder nogle af svarene. Den eneste grund til at Mulder har kunnet forsætte sit arbejde med X-filerne er fordi han har forbindelser i Kongressen. Han har en mistanke om at Scully er en del af planen om at stoppe ham fra at opdage sandheden. Scully sværger at det ikke er tilfældet og beder Mulder om at stole på hende. Mulder læner sig frem og fortæller hende at en Dr. Heitz Werber har haft Mulder igennem regressionshypnose, for at bringe nogle af de undertrykte minder fra den aften, Samantha forsvandt frem. Han fortæller Scully alt det, han husker fra den aften. Mulder tror at hans søster blev bortført af rumvæsner og at regeringen ved at der findes rumvæsner. Han fortæller også at det eneste der betyder noget for ham, er at finde ud af hvad regeringen beskytter uanset hvad det er. På det tidspunkt modtager Mulder et opkald, hvor en anonym kvinde fortæller ham at Peggy O'Dell er død. Landevej 133 Bellefleur, Oregon Da agenterne ankommer til findestedet, fortæller en af bilisterne, Mulder at pigen løb ud foran ham, på trods af at hun egentlig sad i kørestol. Scully kigger på liget og opdager at Peggys ansigt er dækket af blod og at hendes armbåndsur gik i stå, da de oplevede tidstabet. Mulder fortæller Scully at liget(Ray Soames) er blevet stjålet og at laboratoriet blev smadret ved samme lejlighed. De forlader findestedet i samme bil, de kom i. De vender tilbage til deres motel og motellet er ved at brænde ned til grunden. Med deres rapporter og billeder. En rædselsslagen pige løber op til dem og beder om deres beskyttelse. Pigen er Theresa Nemman, embedslægen, Jay Nemmans datter. Theresa fortæller agenterne, at hun oplever at hun pludseligt er ude i skoven, uden at vide hvordan hun er endt der. Hun frygter at hun skal dø ligesom hendes klassekammerater. Det går op for Mulder at hendes far er embedslægen og at hun ringede og fortalte dem om Peggys død. Hun indrømmer at hun har bulerne ligesom de andre. Hun får næseblod og så træder hendes far og Kriminalbetjent Miles og sådan opdager agenterne at betjent Miles er far til Billy Miles. De kan ikke forhindre mændene i at tage hende med hjem. Scully er overbevist om at retsmedicineren og kriminalbetjenten ved hvem morderen er, beskytter vedkommendes identitet og at de er ansvarlige for at ødelægge beviserne på motellet og stjæle liget. Hun er dog usikker på hvorfor de stjal liget, hvis de er skyldige. thumb|[[Mulder og Scully står på en kirkegård og bliver gennemblødt af regnen]] Da de tager hen til kirkegården, opdager de at de andre ofre er blevet gravet op. Det går op for Mulder at morderen er ingen anden end Billy Miles, en dreng som har været i koma i ca. fire år. Akt Fire Kl. 5.07. Scully har svært ved at tro på Mulders teorier, men må indrømme at hans argumenter giver mening, selvom de er vanvittige. Han fortæller hende at det hele, inklusive de ni forsvundne minutter passer på profilen, for rumvæsenbortførsler. Bulerne på ligene stammer fra de tests som der blev foretaget på de unge og at den uidentificeret substans i vævet formentlig er skyld i at liget i Ray Soames' grav, var så usædvanligt som det var. Mulder mener også at den impuls som standsede tiden, også forårsagede at Billy Miles bragte de andre ud i skoven. Scully griner hysterisk sammen med Mulder, hun finder hans teori skrupskør, men tror alligevel på at han har ret. I et forsøg på af- eller bekræfte deres mistanke tager agenterne tilbage til hospitalet, hvor Billy Miles er under behandling. Selvom hans sygeplejerske siger at hans tilstand gør ham ude af stand til at gå, viser Scully, Mulder at Billy har jord under fødderne. Jord der matcher den jordprøve som gik til spilde i motelbranden. Hun tager en prøve af jorden under Billys fødder, lige før hende og Mulder forlader hospitalsstuen. Udenfor fortæller Scully, Mulder at hun er overbevist om at Billy Miles var i den del af skoven, hvor de andre ofre blev fundet. Hun forklarer også at jordprøven der gik til spilde i branden og jorden fra Billys fødder er den samme type og begge stammer fra Collum National Forest. Agenterne tager ud i skoven for at få en ny prøve. Da de ankommer opdager de, Kriminalbetjent Miles' bil. De hører et skrig indefra skoven og Scully følger efter Mulder, da de løber hen mod lyden. De bliver overfaldet af betjent Miles. Han minder Scully om at han bad dem forsvinde og holder derefter Mulder, en pistol for panden. Mulder anklager Miles' for at lade som ingenting, mens hans søn dræber endnu en person. Betjent Miles bliver overtalt af Mulder og løber hen imod sin søn, som holder Theresa Nemman i sine arme. Betjenten beder sin søn om at sætte hende ned. Trækker og sigter på Billy med sin tjenestepistol. Mulder skubber til betjenten lige før han skyder og gør på den måde Scully opmærksom på hvor de er henne. thumb|left|[[Billy Miles løfter Theresa Nemman op]] Mulder og betjent Miles bevidner at Billy løfter Theresa op, mens bladene hvirler omkring ham og et skarpt lys peger direkte på ham fra oven. Lyset omslutter både Billy og Theresa, mens Scully ser med, fra en længere afstand end Mulder og Miles. Da lyset forsvinder, husker Billy intet af hvad der er sket de seneste fire år. Bulerne på hans ryg er væk og er ikke længere i en tilstand af vågen koma. Desuden er Theresa Nemman uskadt, modsat de tidligere ofre. Mulder løber hen til Scully og er tydeligvis meget rørt over det han lige har overværet. Akt Fem 22. Marts, 1992 FBIs Hovedkvarter, Washington D.C. Billy Miles undergår regressionshypnose foretaget af Dr. Heitz Werber. Mulder er inde i rummet sammen med Werber og Billy. Scully overværer det fra rummet ved siden af. Hypnosen overværes også af Blevins, Cigaretmanden og en tredje mand. Billy fortæller at det hele startede, da han og hans venner holdt en fest i skoven for at fejre deres dimission. Han blev ført til et sted som han kalder "Prøvestedet". Han blev bedt om at tage de andre med til "Prøvestedet" og de placerede et implantat i hans næsebor. De overbeviste ham om at alt ville være ok og at han ikke skulle være bange for noget. Men prøverne gik ikke godt og de ville have alle beviser ødelagt og de ville forlade jorden. Men nu er Billy bange for at de vil komme tilbage. Dr. Werber siger at Billy ikke skal være bange og at FBI kun vil hjælpe ham. Cigaretmanden hvisker et eller andet i øret på Blevins. Da de andre begynder at forlade rummet følger Scully tæt efter, men stopper op lige ud for spejlruden indtil det andet rum, da Mulder kigger direkte på hende. Hun ved Mulder ikke kan se hende, kigger direkte på ham og forlader så rummet. På Blevins' kontor diskuterer Blevins og Scully sagen, mens den tredje mand lytter på. Både Blevins og den tredje mand virker til at mene at hentydningen til rumvæsenbortførelser i Scullys rapport og Billy Miles' minder fra hypnose ikke er begrundet med nogle videnskabelige argumenter. Scully svarer at alt hvad hun har svaret er subjektivt og hun kun har noteret ting som hun faktisk oplevede eller så. Hun indrømmer endvidere at hun ikke med sikkerhed kan bekræfte alle Mulders påstande, inklusive tidstabet på ni minutter. Blevins fortæller Scully at han ikke ser nogle beviser der retfærdiggør eksistensen af X-Files Afd. Hvortil Scully svarer at der blev begået virkelige forbrydelser og de blev opklaret, men Blevins spørger retorisk; "hvordan man skal opstille denne sag for retten? Når den er baseret på teori og der ingen fysiske beviser er overhovedet." Da Scully får af vide at hun intet bevis har trækker en bevistube op af lommen, den indeholder implantatet fra Ray Soames' næse og har ligget i hendes jakke hele tiden og blev ikke ødelagt i motelbranden. Hun fortæller at materialet som implantatet er lavet af er uidentificerbart og alle de test hun har forsøgt er fejlet. Blevins spørger hvad Mulder mener om sagen, og Scully svarer ved at antyde at Mulder tror på at der findes intelligent liv andre steder end på jorden og at de står bag sagen om afgangsklassen '89. Da Scully forlader Blevins' kontor går hun lige forbi Cigaretmanden og hun stopper op og ser ham gå ind på Blevins' kontor, inden hun går videre selv. thumb|[[Cigaretmanden i et opbevaringsrum i Pentagon]] Senere ligger Scully vågen i sin seng. Hun svarer et opkald fra Mulder, hvor han fortæller hende at alle sagsakter angående Billy Miles er forsvundet fra anklagerens kontor i Raymon Amt og at de bliver nødt til at snakke sammen. De aftaler at snakke sammen den følgende dag. I et opbevaringsrum i Pentagon gemmer Cigaretmanden, implantatet væk sammen med rækker af andre lignende ting. Han går ud og kører sit nøglekort igennem og aflåser rummet og går sin vej. = Referencer = Afgangsklassen '89; Agent; "Akademiet"; Bellefleur; Bernardelli Model 60; Bil; Bortført; Collum National Forest; Distriktsanklager; Division Chief; Doktor; Einstein's Tvillingeparadoks: En Nyfortolkning; FBI; Gud; Halloween; Implantater; J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building; Jeep Cherokee; Monte Propps; Mulder's søster; Oregon; Oregon Psykiatriske Statshospital, Raymon Amt; Oxford; Pentagon; Raymon Amt; Regressionshypnose; Rumvæsenbortførelser; Scully's forældre; Shamrock; Soames, Ray; South Dakota; Spielberg, Steven; "Spooky"; Sturgis; Texas; Tidstab; UFO; Violent Crimes Section; X-Fil = Citater(På Engelsk) = "Sorry nobody down here but the FBI's most unwanted." - Mulder "So who did you tick off to get stuck with this detail, Scully?" - Mulder "That's why they put the "I" in FBI" - Mulder "Steven Spielberg" - Mulder "Time can't just disappear! It's a universal invariant!" "Not in this zipcode" - Scully og Mulder = Om = Baggrundsinformation: Produktion *Pilotepisoden er den eneste episode i hele X-Files, hvor den velkendte intro og outro, med den velkendte kendingsmelodi, er udeladt. Udeladelsen skyldtes at Chris Carter endnu ikke var tilfreds med introen og musikken og det stadig var under udvikling.(The Complete X-Files: Behind the Series, the Myths and the Movies, s. 35) *Det er også den eneste episode, som har et underligt produktionsnummer, da det er pilotepisoden. *Det, at episoden starter med teksten; "The following story is inspired by actual documented accounts.", er også usædvanligt. Selvom X-Files ikke er decideret baseret på virkelige hændelser, så er dele af serien inspireret af virkelige ting ifølge skaberen, Chris Carter.(X-Files Sæson 1 DVD Special Features) *Chris Carter begyndte at arbejde på denne episode i august, 1992.(The Truth Is Out There: The Official Guide to The X-Files, s. 16) *De elementer Chris Carter tog fra dokumenteret beskrivelser inkludere implantat, rumvæsen-bortførelser og mærker øjensynlig efterladt efter eksperimenter udført af mystiske uden-jordiske kræfter. Han har sagt om episoden, "It's an amalgam of bits and pieces of stories and information that I gathered by reading about alien abduction.".(X-Files Sæson 1 DVD special features) *Plotpunkter såsom Scully oprindeligt bliver beordret til at gøre hvad hun kan for at underminere Mulder's beviser og gemme mulige beviser af vejen i episode's konklusion stammer fra at Chris Carter har en skeptisk personlighed, specielt når det gælder regeringen. (The Truth Is Out There: The Official Guide to The X-Files, s. 12) Da han skabte denne serie, prøvede FBI, ifølge ham, at lukke X-Files Afd..(Cinefantastique, Udg. 26/27, Nr. 6/1, s. 58) *Under skabelsen af denne episode, Robert Greenblatt – lederen af Fox's drama udvikling – holdt på at det skulle være gennemtænkt. "I was always concerned," sagde han, "that first of all, the story be very clear, and secondly, that people buy it, because we were asking them to make this big leap of faith and suspend their disbelief." (Cinefantastique, Udg. 26/27, Nr. 6/1, s. 18) *Overbevist om at et romantisk forhold mellem Mulder og Scully ville ødelægge deres interesse i at efterforske X-filer, kæmpede Chris Carter indædt for at man ville undlade at det skete i serien. "A big part of my job during the ... scope of that pilot creation was protecting against that romance," har Carter udtalt. "I was really the lone voice saying we cannot have these people romantically involved." (The Truth Is Out There: The Official Guide to The X-Files, s. 16) *Oprindeligt, skrev og indleverede Chris Carter, en historiebeskrivelse af denne episode, atten sider lang. Dokumentet beskrev Mulder og Scully, beskrev scenerne i episoden og inkluderede oveni-købet brudstykker of dialog.(The Truth Is Out There: The Official Guide to The X-Files, s. 13; The Complete X-Files: Behind the Series, the Myths and the Movies, s. 28) "It really is what the pilot episode became," Carter pointerede. The Fox network ordered a script by November 1992. (The Truth Is Out There: The Official Guide to The X-Files, s. 13) Det første udkast af manuskript blev indleveret enten d. 11 eller 17 December, det år. Yderligere revideringer af manuskriptet – blev lavet den 15, 21, 23 and 29 Marts og d. 2. April, 1993. *Denne episode foregik oprindelig i Bellefleur, Louisiana. Det står i det originale manuskript, selvom statens navn blev ændret til Oregon, da de gjorde klar til at filme. *Både det oprindelige manuskript-udkast og det endelige manuskript giver flere oplysninger om Scully's besøg på Scott Blevins' kontor. Scenen som introducerer Scully in begge versioner af manuskriptet foregår lige-før besøget og foregår på FBI Akademiet i Quantico, Virginia, hvor hun underviser en lille gruppe af elever i et mords fysiologi, specielt ved hjælp af strøm. I dialogen som er i første udkast, men ikke i det endelige, forklarer Scully, "We all conduct in different degrees. While I may survive a lightning strike, someone else might die from putting their finger in a light socket." I begge udgaver, bliver hendes opmærksomhed distraheret af en agent som kommer i rummet og giver hende et stykke papir, hvor der står, "Your attendance is required in Washington at 1600 hrs. sharp.". I det første-udkast, står yderligere, "Kontakt Special Agent L. Drazen." I begge versioner, kigger Scully på sit digitale armbåndsur, som viser 13:03. *I tidlige versioner af serien har Scully, en kæreste, Ethan Minette. Han blev tilføjet i et forsøg på at skabe et trekantsdrama, da lederne af FOX mente at romantiske følelser mellem Mulder og Scully manglede.("The Truth About Season 1", X-Files Sæson 1 DVD special features) I en scene som foregår lige efter lysbilledshow scenen i begge udgaver, mødes Minette og Scully. Scully fortæller sin kæreste, at hun bliver nødt til at aflyse deres ferieplaner, eftersom hun er sat på en sag udenfor Washington, D.C. sammen med Fox Mulder. Minette genkender navnet og siger til Scully "Spooky Mulder" som fik et Kongresmedlem fra Iowa overtalt til at sponserer et UFO project. Ifølge Minette, var hændelsen "En kæmpejoke", året før. Scully spørger om han vil med på en weekendtur når hun kommer tilbage og Minette, distraheret af sit arbejde, accepterer. I det første udkast af manuskriptet, er Minette en lobbyist og møder Scully på en "fancy Washington D.C. bar." I den endelige udgave, arbejder han i et TV-studio, da de møder hinanden. *Både det første-udkast og det endelige manuskript inkluderer en scene hvor Mulder og Scully bogstavlig talt hyler af månen. Tidslinje *Division Chief Scott Blevins er med i episoden Conduit, men senere i Sæson 1 bliver Assistant Director Walter Skinner, Mulder og Scullys nærmeste overordnede. Blevins dukker op igen, Sæson 4s episode Gethsemane. *Heitz Werber, psykologen som foretager hypnosen på Billy Miles, foretog også Mulders hypnose i 1989. Han dukker op igen i 5. Sæsons Patient X. *Scenen i slutningen af denne episode hvor Scully modtager et telefonopkald fra Mulder bliver kopieret i slutningen af episoden "The Erlenmeyer Flask", det gælder også scenen hvor Cigaretmanden gemmer bevismateriale i Pentagons kælder. *Det eneste billed af FBI's Hovedkvarter i denne episode, blev genbrugt i episoden "Lazarus". Og den tale som Scully holder på FBI Akademiet i en slettet scene fra denne episode blev senere genbrugt ord for ord, i en scene fra 2. Sæsons episode "Sleepless". *Mulder og Scully nævner begge to, de ni minutter, de mistede i pilotepisoden i episoden "Tempus Fugit", hvor det sker endnu engang. *Implantater og spontan næseblod bliver et vigtigt tema senere, i særdeleshed i episoderne "The Blessing Way" og "Memento Mori". *Mulder og Scully vender tilbage til Bellefleur, Oregon i 7. Sæsons episode "Requiem", hvor Theresa Nemman, Billy Miles og hans far, Kriminalbetjent Miles også er med. *Fox Mulder, Dana Scully og Cigaretmanden er de eneste karakterer som med i både denne episode og i "The Truth", som oprindeligt var sidste episode af serien(indtil Sæson 10). Kulturreferencer I en scene, banker Mulder på Scullys dør, og da hun spørger hvem det er, siger Mulder spøgende; "Steven Spielberg". Blandt Spielberg mest elskede film findes "Nærkontakt af tredjegrad" og "E.T. Begge film handler om rumvæsner og bortførelser. Brølere *Da Scully først kommer ind på Mulder's kontor, kigger hun på kontorets vægge. Et close-up viser hans "I Want to Believe" plakat i fuld version. I det næste skud, ser man hende gå lige forbi plakaten, og nu er den delvist dækket af en stak papirer foran den. *Scenen, hvor Mulder viser Scully, molekulen som blev fundet i vævet ved mærkerne på Karen Swenson's lænd. Mulder og Scully virker overrasket over aldrig at have stødt på den kemiske forbindelse før, men det faktum at de aldrig har set den før betyder ikke at molekulen er usædvanlig eller unik. Siden den molekylære struktur er en generisk protein, burde den være øjenblikligt familiær for enhver som har bare den mindste viden om biokemi. *Fra 47. til 52. sekund, kan man se et par lysende røde øjne se i venstre side af skærmen. Sjove fakta *Byen Bellefleur er en reference til Chris Carters hjemby - Bellflower, Californien. *Mange af navnene på FBI-agenterne i det åbne kontorlandskab, har deres navne fra folk bag kameraet. *Scullys obduktion af liget i Ray Soames' grav begynder kl. 10.56, en reference til Chris Carters fødselsdag, d. 13.10.56. *I slutningen af episoden skifter Scullys ur, fra 11.21 til 11.22. Chris Carters kone, Dori Pierson blev født d. 21.11.48(Amerikansk skrivemåde: 11/21/48). Modtagelse *Allerede da pilotepisoden blev vist på TV, var lederne af FOX ellevild med plottet i serien. *Der var en del utilfredshed med castingen af Gillian Anderson blandt nogle af TV-stationens ledere. Peter Roth har udtalt at, der var; "tremendous negativity toward Gillian" fra visse. Nogle af dem spurgte om Scully karakteren blev beskrevet som værende for kold eller om hun var en karakter som publikum ville kunne lide. Efter indspilningen af episoden var færdig, forsatte mumlen om Anderson og Robert Mandel forudsagde at hele holdet ville se hinanden igen når serien ville blive godkendt, en kommentar som kun få tog seriøst pga. succesraten for de fleste pilotepisoder. (The Truth Is Out There: The Official Guide to The X-Files, s. 16 & s. 18) *Mark Snow nød at se episoden. "When I saw the pilot, it was really great but I don't think any of us thought it would turn into one of the greatest TV shows of all time," sagde han. (The X-Files Magazine Volume 1, Issue 52, s. 20) *Instruktør David Nutter kom frem til konklusionen at The X-Files pilotepisoden så virkelig lovende ud. "When I got the first script and started talking to people about it," har han sagt, "I realized that this was something very special and something that had a lot of quality." ("The Truth About Season 1", The X-Files Season 1 DVD special features) *Denne episode blev vist for Fox, en dag i maj, 1993. (The Truth Is Out There: The Official Guide to The X-Files, s. 18) Blandt publikum var Rupert Murdoch, ejeren af Fox. Robert Greenblatt blev bekymret da episoden screened for nogle i organisationen. "There was some nervous laughter in the room," har han fortalt, "and I thought, 'Oh, we're dead." Greenblatt var ekstremt glad for den respons de fik. "It screened gangbusters,", udbrød han. (The Truth Is Out There: The Official Guide to The X-Files, s. 18). Chris Carter forklarede, "After the screening, there was spontaneous applause from the audience .... It was an overwhelmingly positive response to the show." (X-Files Confidential, s. 36) Da Greenblatt spurgte lederne hvad de syntes, røg adskillige hænder i vejret. Folk talte ivrigt i munden på hinanden så deres mening om showet kunne høres, den slags adfærd er usædvanlig ved den slags møder. (The Truth Is Out There: The Official Guide to The X-Files, s. 18-19) "It was one of the most well-received screenings we've ever had," Greenblatt pointerede. "Then we did some test market focus groups here in Los Angeles, which were equally positive." (Cinefantastique, Vol. 26/27, Nr. 6/1, s. 18) Carter konkluderede at, "It was the kind of response that you only dream about." (X-Files Confidential, s. 35-36) Bagefter blev Peter Roth kaldt til møde med toplederne indenfor Fox – Rupert Murdoch og bestyrelsesmanden, Lucie Salhany blandt – de ville lykønske Peter Roth med serien. (The Truth Is Out There: The Official Guide to The X-Files, s. 19) *Et element som alle var tilfreds med var David Duchovnys måde at spille Mulder på. *Chris Carter var ovenud tilfreds med episoden. Han var virkelig glad for den måde, David Duchovny og Gillian Anderson spillede deres respektive roller på. Han var stolt af scenen hvor Scully opsøger Mulder, pga. nogle mærker på hendes lænd og at den viste det platoniske venskab som var lige så stille ved at udvikle sig mellem Mulder og Scully. Skuespillere og karaktere *Castingen af skuespillerne i denne pilotepisode, skabte en masse røre i Hollywood. *Robert Mandel instruerede ikke kun episoden, men var medansvarlig for castingen af de to hovedrolleindhavere. (The Complete X-Files: Behind the Series, the Myths and the Movies, s. 28) *David Duchovny var oprindeligt ikke interesseret i at være med i en tv-serie. Han troede ikke at den ville holde længere end en måned, men var dybt imponeret over manuskriptet. *For Gillian Anderson ændrede alt sig efter at hun læste manuskriptet til pilotepisoden. Hun husker meget præcise detaljer fra da hun læste det. = Medvirkende = Hovedcast *David Duchovny som Special Agent Fox Mulder *Gillian Anderson som Special Agent Dana Scully Gæstemedvirkende *Charles Cioffi som Division Chief Scott Blevins(Første gang) *Cliff De Young som Dr. Jay Nemman *Sarah Koskoff som Theresa Nemman *Leon Russom som Kriminalbetjent Miles Også medvirkende *Zachary Ansley som Billy Miles *Stephen E. Miller som Dr. John Truitt *Malcolm Stewart som Dr. William Glass *Jim Jansen som Dr. Heitz Werber Yderligere *Ken Camroux som Den tredje Mand *Doug Abrams som 1. Patruljebetjent *William B. Davis som Cigaretmanden *Katya Gardner som Peggy O'Dell *Ric Reid som Retsmedicinerassistent *Lesley Ewen som Receptionist *J.B. Bivens som Lastbilschauffør *Joe Doserro som 1. Betjent *Laura Lee Connery som Karen Swenson ---- Kategori:Mytologi episode Kategori:Sæsonpræmiere Kategori:Ufærdige sider Kategori:Sæson 1 episode